


To Put Your Hand In The Dragon's Maw

by Anonymous



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Aftercare, Canon - Cartoon, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Wingfic, nonsexual consensual non-consent, that is a mouthful of a tag wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cornelia Has A Request





	To Put Your Hand In The Dragon's Maw

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is- congrats me, you wrote the only omegaverse this fandom has to offer so far just because you could and then put it on anon like a coward.  
Im pretty sure everyone knows traditional omegaverse and if not google is free, but while ive largely gutted the trope(ONLY the hierarchy, instincts and ‘alpha voice’ section of it is being used), I still used it so you might want to have some understanding of it first.  
Id apologize but also this is still pretty tame and fluffy.

“Alright.” Will says softly into the dark room the both of them are pretending they can’t see perfectly well in.

She whispers the magic words to The Heart and transforms them both.

Cornelia needs this, hates that she needs this, she cares to keep control too much, but here she is, lowering herself to ask the only person she can trust to do it right. To be in charge when she isn’t. Will takes in a long breath, holds it, and then releases it before opening her eyes.

“Kneel, Cornelia.”

The Assertion is quiet, not half as strong as she could bring to muster if she wanted to. It still hits like a sledgehammer. The dragon within craves it, wants Her Hearts Grace so bad, even as Cornelia reflexively fights the Command.

She goes down on one knee, and Will sends a psychic wordless query about if she still wanted this that Cornelia pointedly ignored to grit out, “That all you got?”

Cornelia wished Will would stop being so -careful- with them all now that she could do this to her friends. That the dragon psychic Presence she had now could instantly drop almost every psychic-sensitive she knew to their knees in a daze. Even now, a year later, she tries her best to do only _ just enough _ and not more. She wished that the very permanent magical changes wrought by The Zenith Incident weren’t her fault, they all _ agreed _ to it! _ There was no other choice_! Cornelia almost hated Will for how hesitant she was to instill order, but she could never actually hate her.

Will was her friend and her Heart, after all.

But well.

This situation was terrible.

And… Well, the instinct was everything romance _ wished _ it was. Something kind of adjacent to what she felt for Caleb, for Peter,maybe, too. But oh so much _ deeper _ and stranger. A serendipitous, all-encompassing _ Belonging _ of the Omega dragon to the Alpha Heart of the pack.

It was kind of killing her, to be honest. She liked _ boys_, not…

It was just so terrible and _ stupid_.

And Will was just going to pretend like it _ wasn’t _ a thing and that she wasn’t now something entirely _ more _ to all of them. They had had a year to get used to the changes willfully burning themselves with their magic caused. A year of having the instincts and psychic Presence of ten-ton magic lizards. It really wasn’t enough time, but Will should have kicked into gear and adjusted to the changes by now. 

Cornelia knew if she was having a fit about it, the others ought to be too, and it was her civic duty to break their Heart to the new status quo. If no one else was going to force the issue it was just going to get _ worse _.

Because this was so _ stupid _ and _ ridiculous _ and _ just get it over with already- _

“You’re thinking too much,” Will said.

Cornelia hissed -another new ability to come from The Incident- and struggled against it again.

Cornelia half hopes Will would chicken out on the Agreement(‘_ And I... Want you put me all the way down. Even if-when I fight it. _ ’ Cornelia had said earlier that day- biting the bullet on embarrassing requests) because this is demeaning and _ embarrassing _ and she really doesn’t want to strip away Will’s meager hope that they still can count as normal and yet also half-hopes Will grows a spine and hits her with everything she’s got, _ dammit_!

Cornelia clenches shaking hands and lifts her head with effort to spit, “Are you our leader our not?”

Will jerks, surprised, and the Assertion wobbles a little. Cornelia continues, mixed _ yes, embarrassment’s soon over _ and _ no, god dammit! You almost had it! _ warring in her head and voice rising to a shout, “Show me you can handle us!”

Will takes a step back as Cornelia pants on the floor, still not quite able to shake off the Assertion. Cornelia is very glad they are doing this when Will’s mom wasn’t home. Oh man.

Will pauses, and something changes. Her eyes narrow and she steps forward again.

“Cornelia,” she says softly again, with a kind of calm that already has Cornelia’s wings flaring even as she _ wants-doesn’t-want _ Will to force her to kiss the carpet, “I said _ down_.”

It knocks the breath from her lungs and she drops on her hands and knees and the dragon instincts within purring _ yesyesyesAlphaHeartLeaderyes _ so hard Cornelia can barely think beyond it and this is what she asked for and there is no going back and this is good and bad and scary and _ wonderful _ and if Will drops it right now she will put her through the wall and Cornelia isn’t even sure _ why_, but she _ will_.

Its not like it would really hurt her either, now.

They were far too durable in this form.

Will rests a hand on Cornelia’s shoulder and presses down ever-so-gently.

Cornelia folds like a stack of cards, wings fluttering uselessly. The touch is so, so much _ more _ than the Command. Better? Worse? Cornelia didn’t know but it was so very _ bright_.

Cornelia fights to get back up again, because _ holy shit _ this is very far down the road of weird and whats left of her lucid state of mind needs that control back just as much as the dragon needs it taken away.

Will makes a low dragon-touched growl noise and plants a knee firmly on her back, “_Down,_” she says again, the word reverberating with the snarl in a way that Will probably didn’t intend but _ wow _.

_ AlphaAlphaAlpha_, hums the stupid lizard instincts, _ Submit Bear-Throat Show-Loyalty_. 

Cornelia is shaking, teeth-gritted with the effort to cling to lucidity, but its a losing battle. It was a losing battle by self-sabotaging design, but she is too stubborn to _ not _ fight against it. After all, that's why she locked herself into this situation.

Will shifts her weight more fully on top of Cornelia and puts one hand firmly on the back of her neck. Its like an electric shock, or perhaps that’s the static charge humming around Will, but it drives the air out of Cornelia’s lungs again with a snarl when she pushes down slightly. Will claws carefully not cutting skin but pressing on the edge of pain.

Its dizzying, the way she hate-love-detests-enjoys the fact that Will is doing her _ fucking job_, the way Will quits on words and growls instead- Assertion increasing until the world is just claws and weight and bright _ bright _ overwhelming psychic Presence.

Cornelia resists one last time, a shaking, horrible effort to so much as keep muscles tensed before collapsing, exhausted and panting with effort.

The world spins further from Cornelia’s grasp into a warm comfortable haze of _ alphaheartalphaheart _ and the scent of ozone lingering in the air. The energy to fight expended, Cornelia succumbs to the impulse.

The way everything chimes _ right _ for a blissful moment, to bare your throat to the stronger dragon, the victor of the dominance dispute, the leader of your pack, your Alpha, your Heart, your _ Eternal Sky_. To go limp and boneless and let your Heart take care of you, to trust your Heart because they are _ yoursyoursyours_.

Her head lolls to the side and Wills claws find their way properly above her pulse. _ I hold your life in my hands_, says the probably-unconscious ritual, _ I hold your life in my hands and I care instead of kill_.

Cornelia had never actually gone down _ all the way _ before, Will had never really tried to force her to, either. Down on her knees and hazy, sure, but Cornelia kept pretty lucid by sheer will alone. This… This was on another level.

Everything was so faraway and weightless and pleasant and it was just Will and her and weight keeping her exactly where she should be and fizzy comfort. Dragon instincts kind of wanted teeth over claws on her neck but Cornelia gets half a thought that Will probably wouldn’t dare.

Will might have said something but Cornelia cant exactly make sense of the words if there were any, its just haze and noise and weightless comfort. The nervous energy that had been slowly building for longer than Cornelia could determine was gone. The anger, the distrust, the snarly doubt and fear and shame so terribly muted- a humm of contentment in its place. Will shifts her weight off Cornelia and removes the claws from her neck.

Cornelia makes a little noise of complaint, it ends up kind of sounding like a cat noise, but Cornelia can’t really bring herself to care- she wants her Heart back. Will definitely said something then, but again its just hazy noise.

Will concernedly nudges her with telepathy, Cornelia cant really muster the energy to make words, physically or mentally, and just shoves a jumble of _ finewarmfizzyniceshooshgetbackhere _ in her direction. Will makes a noise of some sort in response but its not a panicky noise so Cornelia counts it as message received.

After a moment, Will drops her hands back into Cornelia’s hair.

_ Yesss _

Cornelia leans into it, a little, as Will uncertainly straightens her hair from the disarray it had fallen into since they had started. She grows more confident, over time, and brushes the edge of a wing.

Oh.

Well.

The first instinct Cornelia had about her wings, even before The Incident, was no not let anyone near them. They were delicate, after all, and deeply important to survival and flight.

They were still delicate, if bigger and more lushly feathered now. She never really was comfortable with even Caleb touching them much.

But it was a strange kind of thrill in the place of wariness that appeared when Will touched the wing. A thrill much like the claws against her throat, but with yet more hazy trust.

The Alpha-Heart would never harm their hunting party- their Omegas. And Will would never intentionally harm a friend.

There was no command keeping her in the state she was in anymore, she could drag herself out of it, if she wanted. But now that the fight had been bled from her, Cornelia didn’t _ want _ to.

Its what made it all the more strange, and slightly unsettling.

In this place, where she could pretend this wasn’t what she wanted, she could feel safe and comfortable enough to let Will, her Heart, her Leader, her Alpha, take care of her. And she didn’t want to let that go just yet.

Cornelia had twitched her wings at the touch, but relaxed them once more, hoping Will would continue.

After a moment, she does, gently running her hands over the iridescent feathers and then brushing the small wing-claw on the end.

The sensation is strange and wonderful and Cornelia wonders if this is what drunk feels like, hazy and pleasant and warm and the hypersensitive tingly spark-down-the-spine of trusting someone far more than you are ever used to doing.

Its not like Cornelia doesn’t think about her wings, about the sensations they bring about existing in three dimensional space, but she never really went out of her way to really feel them or examine them, either.

Especially post-Incident. By then she had long since been used to them and the novelty had totally worn off.

But this was bringing their existence very heavily to the forefront. Will dragged her claws through the feathers oh-so-gently, a possibly unconscious movement Cornelia’s lizard-brain volunteered ‘preening’ for.

It was nice, and Will continued the task in the quiet of the dim room- talking words Cornelia still couldn’t quite muster the energy to decipher.

After awhile, the intensity of the hazy-feeling faded back despite Cornelia’s efforts to cling to it in plausible deniability, and Cornelia was catching words fully once more, as Will moved to the other wing.

“-And the fact that I know how feathers are _ supposed _ to be arranged is _ little weird _ but everything about my life has been weird for the last forever so its whatever.”

Oh. Will’s rambling again.

“Your down feathers are so soft, are mine that soft? I haven’t checked. Also you’ve been out of it for like ten minutes now-”

Cornelia figured she should stem this Will-freakout, even though that means having to reassume her… everything.

Cornelia clears up the feeling just enough to prop herself up on an elbow and mumble, “m’fine.”

Will freezes mid-stroke, “Oh! Cornelia! I-”

Cornelia can hear the apology on Wills tongue and really, _ really _ doesn’t want to hear it.

“Im_ fine_,” Cornelia can’t really muster anger to her voice, but she can make it a little grumpy, “Don’t apologize.”

She stretches, the last of the hazy-feeling subsiding, and leaving only a calm she hadn’t realized she hadn’t had for months.

Cornelia then re-situates into a slightly more comfortable position, but still remaining laying down on the floor- careful to keep her wings in reach and sort of hopeful Will would keep grooming them but not expecting it.

Cornelia flicks her gaze to where Will is wringing her hands, “But are _you_ fine?”

Will freezes, then slumps.

“It’s a lot.”

Will leans back and just starts talking a rush of words, “It’s a lot to know you can just- crush anyone and _ make _ them do what you want. To _ want _ to- To be worried all the time you might just snap and go too far and-”

Ah. Here we go.

Cornelia cuts into Will’s inability to spit out the crux of the matter, “You aren’t Nerissa.”

Will flinches a little, and Cornelia goes for the kill.

“You aren’t Nerissa because Nerissa didn’t _ care_. You do.”

Will says in a quiet, small voice, “I just- I just don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Theres a pause.

“And I don’t want to hurt _ you_.”

Cornelia turns to fully face Will where she sits, half-leaned against her bed and covers Will’s hands with her own.

“You aren’t.”

Will looks partway surprised and partway unconvinced, so Cornelia reaffirms, “You _ won’t_.”

“But-”

Cornelia gathers up all the scattered embarrassing feelings about Assertion, how its incredible and _ needed _ and _ not _ painful- just wonderful and _ bright _ and not some mind control fever, and dumps it on Will through the still-open telepathy channel.

Will twitches and after a moment says very softly into the quiet, “Oh.”

Cornelia hopes thats a ‘I dont think im an irreparably evil mind-controlling dictator five inches from mass murder for having Alpha Lizard instincts anymore’ oh and not a ‘this has further convinced me im evil because I made you feel that’ oh.

Cornelia decides to break the silence, “You aren’t Nerissa, your ours and _ we wont let you _ be her. You aren’t hurting us. I promise.”

Will very cautiously intertwines their fingers, and replies, “Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me at 12- Will would dom  
Me now, many years later- Hold my beer
> 
> I was gonna have this go longer and establish that this arrangement was going to be a repeat occurrence and negotiating that a little better but I just really wanted to be Done Already.
> 
> Also some mild explanation if its needed, In this AU, post last episode, the dragon merging gave them New And Exciting Traits, chiefly, a psychic whammy and an instinctual omegaverse hierarchy. Heart and Alpha are used interchangeably with dragons and as Will is The Leader, she was autoforced into the Alpha position with the Assertion to match. Dragons and related species may be the only species that use The Alignment System, but all psychic sensitives can be affected by an assertion in roughly the same way.


End file.
